Valentine Kiss
by Ai and August 19
Summary: Untuk ngerayain di tahun dengan angka keberuntungan ku ini yang nyanyiin valentine kiss adalah tokoh favku :) Bagaimanapun juga, setiap orang, siapa pun itu, akan jatuh cinta. Hanya saja, kepada siapa, tidak ada yang bisa mengatur. #MonthlyFFA #FeValentine #HBD our Tensai :D


**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis (c) Konomi Takeshi**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, dll.**

**Song: Valentine Kiss by Sayuri Kokusho**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Birthday Seigaku no Tenshi ^^**

.

**#MonthlyFFA #FeValentine**

.

...

_Shalala suteki ni KISS_

_Shalala sugao ni KISS_

…

"Tadaima."

Yuuta duduk di gekkan dan melepaskan ikatan tali sepatunya.

"Okaerinasai Yuuta!"

Yuuta hampir saja terjungkal saat seseorang menerjangnya dari belakang dan melingkarkan sepasang lengan di lehernya erat.

"Aniki, lepas!" serunya kesal.

Dengan heran Yuuta berpaling, karena dengan mudahnya sang kakak mengabulkan keinginannya. Keheranan Yuuta bertambah saat melihat wajah kakaknya yang tampak begitu ceria, bahkan lebih ceria daripada biasanya ketika Yuuta pulang.

"Cepat ganti baju dan kita makan malam, Yuuta," ujar Fuji sambil mengecup pipi adiknya dengan cepat.

"Aniki!" teriak Yuuta tapi kakaknya sudah berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar sambil tertawa kecil.

Yuuta menelengkan kepala dengan pandangan bingung. "Kenapa dia aneh sekali?"

.

"Nee-san, ada apa dengan Aniki?" bisik Yuuta pada kakak perempuannya saat ia berada di dapur, si sulung tengah mengurus bahan-bahan yang akan dimasak untuk makan malam hari ini sedangkan objek pertanyaan Yuuta tengah duduk di salah satu kursi makan.

Yumiko melirik pada arah pandang Yuuta yang masih menatap kakak laki-lakinya dengan was-was. Gadis cantik itu tersenyum begitu melihat ekspresi adik pertamanya yang melamun dengan senyum manis menghias wajah.

"Syusuke, kau terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang sedang dimabuk cinta," sahut Yumiko menggoda sang adik.

Fuji tersentak kemudian wajahnya memerah. "Nee-san!"

"Apa ini efek karena tadi Tezuka-kun mencium keningmu di depan rumah sepulang sekolah?" seringai Yumiko mengingat kejadian yang tadi siang ia saksikan lewat jendela.

"Nee-san!" Fuji menenggelamkan kepalanya di lipatan lengan. Malu sekali.

Yumiko tertawa dan Yuuta ikut terkekeh, jarang-jarang bisa melihat anikinya malu begitu. Keduanya akhirnya membiarkan si anak tengah untuk tenggelam kembali pada lamunannya.

…

_Ashita wa tokubetsu SPECIAL DAY_

_Ichinen ichido no CHANCE_

_OH DARLING, OH DARLING_

_I LOVE YOU!_

…

Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu yang membuat Fuji merasa amat senang. Apalagi sejujurnya ia sedikit miris mengingat ia dan Tezuka belum pernah berciuman dengan benar. Semuanya hanya ciuman di pipi, kening, hidung, atau matanya.

Pacarnya itu belum pernah menciumnya di bibir.

Kembali pada bahasan sebelumnya, alasan lain kenapa dia begitu senang adalah bahwa besok adalah hari yang sangat istimewa.

Hari yang datang sekali dalam setahun. Satu hari dimana membuat semuanya terasa penuh dengan warna merah muda.

Esok untuk pertama kalinya ia akan melewati valentine sebagai kekasih, kekasih seorang Tezuka Kunimitsu apalagi.

Yah, kemungkinannya besar bahwa Tezuka tidak akan mempedulikan hari tersebut dan menganggapnya sama seperti hari biasa, tapi Fuji bertekad untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Setidaknya ia harus memiliki kenangan untuk valentine pertama sebagai pacar Tezuka.

Fuji mengeluarkan ponsel lalu mengetikkan sebuah pesan pada sahabatnya.

**To: Eiji**

**[Eiji, apa kau tahu cokelat apa yang cukup mudah untuk dibuat?]**

Beberapa menit kemudian balasannya datang.

**From: Eiji**

**[Fujiko mau buat cokelat nya? Hoho, untuk Tezuka kan?]**

Fuji merasakan pipinya menghangat.

**To: Eiji**

**[Ha'i…]**

Fuji dapat membayangkan Eiji yang berteriak kesenangan.

**From: Eiji**

**[Bagaimana kalau buat coklat truffle saja? Itu mudah dibuat nya! Nanti kukirim resepnya, akan kucarikan resep yang kira-kira cocok untuk selera Tezuka.]**

Fuji tersenyum. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang bisa diandalkan.

**To: Eiji**

**[Sankyu ne Eiji ^^]**

**From: Eiji**

**[Sama-sama nya :3]**

"Nee-san, aku pergi sebentar," seru Fuji sembari memasang sepatu dan mengambil mantelnya. Cuaca di bulan Februari masih terasa dingin.

"Syusuke kau mau kemana?" teriak Yumiko dari dapur namun adiknya itu sudah melesat keluar rumah.

Fuji memasukkan bahan-bahan yang tertera di resep kiriman Eiji ke dalam keranjang belanjaan. Tidak banyak bahan yang diperlukan.

Setelah membayar Fuji bergegas pulang. Pemuda itu segera menuju dapur. Menyiapkan segala peralatan dan mulai membuat cokelat. Diikutinya resep yang dikirimkan Eiji dengan seksama.

Benar kata Eiji, resep ini begitu simpel. Eiji menyarankannya untuk memakai _dark chocolate_ mengingat Tezuka yang bukanlah penggemar makanan manis. Sebagai pengganti _sprinkle_, Fuji lebih memilih menaburkan sedikit bubuk kopi halus. Selain untuk memperunik rasa, cokelatnya juga memiliki aroma yang elegan.

Setelah selesai Fuji membungkusnya dengan kertas berwarna putih dan memberi hiasan pita berwarna biru. Mengingatkan dengan seragam tenis milik Seigaku.

"Woah, apa ini?"

Fuji menoleh dengan terkejut dan mendapati sang adik berdiri di belakangnya. "Yuuta!"

Yuuta mengambil sebuah cokelat lebihan dari hasil percobaan memasak kakaknya. "Um, ini enak," komentarnya.

Senyum Fuji melebar atas pujian Yuuta.

"Kalau penggemarmu tahu kau akan memberi cokelat pada seseorang pasti heboh," ujar Yuuta, kembali mencomot satu cokelat.

"Biar saja," Fuji mengangkat bahu tidak acuh.

Yuuta memutar bola mata. Kakaknya selalu mendapat banyak cokelat setiap hari valentine, hal itu memang membuatnya agak iri akan kepopuleran sang kakak tapi setiap tahunnya juga dia penasaran, cokelat apa yang akan diberikan para penggemar sang kakak.

Semua orang sepertinya tahu akan lidah unik anikinya. Ada berbagai macam varian cokelat yang pedas, sebagian lagi yang membuat cokelatnya sendiri bahkan memasukkan pasta wasabi ke cokelat yang khusus diberikan untuk Fuji.

Ada juga sih beberapa yang memberikan cokelat normal, tapi lucunya kebanyakan dari mereka memberikan cokelat bermerek Fujiya, seperti sebuah candaan karena kanjinya sama dengan nama keluarga mereka.

"Yuuta, berhenti makan cokelatnya," tegur Fuji pada adiknya yang sudah makan lima buah cokelat.

"Biarkan saja, toh kan ini cuma sisa," elak Yuuta mencomot cokelat keenamnya.

Fuji hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Diliriknya sekali lagi kotak kecil berisi cokelat buatannya dan tersenyum. Tak sabar menunggu hari esok.

…

_Daremoga ukarete CARNIVAL_

_Kareshi no HEART wo itomete_

_OH BABY, OH BABY_

_LOVE ME DO!_

…

Keesokan harinya, semua orang tampak begitu anstusias. Para gadis memberikan teman-teman sekelasnya giri coklat. Para pemuda penuh harap untuk mendapatkan cokelat yang special.

Termasuk beberapa anggota klub tenis.

Fuji tertawa pada kelakuan Momoshiro yang tebar pesona namun tidak dipedulikan beberapa gadis yang ternyata merupakan penggemar Kaidoh. Inui juga tidak kalah antusias, dia membagikan cokelat buatannya yang dicampur dengan Inui jus, tentu saja cokelatnya mendapat berbagai macam protes. Dan Fuji terkesan dengan banyaknya siswi-siswi kelas satu yang mengerubungi sang pangeran tenis.

"Ohayou Tezuka!" salam Fuji mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghampiri Tezuka yang berdiri di depan loker.

"Ah, Ohayou Fuji," sapa Tezuka balik sembari membuka loker miliknya.

"Wah, itu cokelat yang banyak sekali Buchou," goda Fuji melihat tumpukan cokelat yang sudah ada di dalam loker Tezuka.

Tezuka mengerutkan dahi. "Bagaimana mereka bisa membuka lokerku?"

Fuji tergelak ringan. "Kau tidak tahu seberapa bahayanya para gadis, Tezuka."

Tezuka mengangkat alisnya. "Tapi kau sepertinya aman saja."

Fuji mengangkat bahu, "Kalau untukku, mereka lebih suka memberikannya secara langsung daripada memasukkannya ke loker. Kau terlalu dingin Buchou, makanya mereka tidak berani memberikannya langsung."

Tezuka mendelik pada sang Tensai. "Tidak perlu berkecil hati Tezuka, sikap dinginmu adalah daya tarik terbesarmu kok," Fuji mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Lihat saja banyaknya gadis yang berusaha mengambil hatimu."

Tezuka memutar bola matanya, jengah akan godaan jahil Fuji.

"Tapi untungnya," sahut Fuji pelan. Tezuka melirik padanya. "Aku sudah terlebih dahulu mencuri hatimu." Pemuda yang lebih kecil itu berjinjit dan kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan cepat di pipi Tezuka yang tertegun.

"Jya ne Tezuka," seru Fuji yang langsung berlari ke kelas sambil melambai.

Meninggalkan Tezuka yang masih terdiam di tempat namun dengan senyum lembut tak kasat mata.

…

_Amai Amai koi no CHOCOLATE_

_Anata ni agete mitemo_

_Medachi wa shinai kara_

_Watashi chotto saigo ni shudan de kimechau_

…

"Ryoma-sama!" teriakan nyaring dari si gadis berkuncir dua yang memproklamasikan diri sebagai ketua _fansclub_ dari sang _rookie_ memenuhi ruangan klub tenis. Ia melambai dengan penuh semangat di samping sahabatnya yang berusaha menenangkan tingkahnya.

"Konchiwa Senpai-tachi," sapa keduanya pada anggota reguler yang lain.

"Kami ingin memberikan cokelat pada kalian," sahut Tomoka menyodorkan sekotak cokelat dan Sakuno melakukan hal serupa.

"Woah, buatan sendiri kah?" Momo yang pertama menghampiri dan mengambil sebuah cokelat. "Umm… Umaii!"

Yang lain segera mengerubungi dan mengambil dari masing-masing kotak sebuah cokelat.

"Arigatou Nya!" seru Eiji sebelum memasukkan kedua cokelat ke dalam mulutnya sekaligus. "Manis nya!"

Para gadis itu tersenyum senang ketika yang lain ikut memuji cokelat buatan mereka.

"Dan sekarang adalah giliran dari Inui Choco…" ucap Inui tiba-tiba sudah memegang sebuah kotak, kacamatanya berkilat.

"Uwah!" semuanya berjengit. Menatap horor pada benda mencurigakan di dalam kotak tersebut.

"Tidak akan!"

Inui memasang wajah kecewanya tapi tetap persisten menawarkan apa yang ia sebut Inui Choco.

Fuji tersenyum geli kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil sebuah cokelat, memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Bersenandung seolah ia begitu menikmati rasa cokelat itu—karena memang begitu.

"Ini cokelat yang enak."

Semuanya memeloti sang Tensai, dan hal itu membuat Fuji tergelak di dalam hati. Merasa bahwa ekspresi teman-temannya begitu lucu. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat Tezuka yang menggelengkan kepala dengan ekspresi tidak percaya, Fuji memberinya sebuah senyum polos.

Menit-menit berikutnya diisi dengan Fuji dan Inui yang memaksa anggota lain untuk mencoba Inui Choco. Fuji, Eiji, dan Momo juga menggoda anggota termuda mereka yang diberikan cokelat khusus oleh Sakuno.

Tezuka memijit pelipisnya, sakit kepala atas tingkah timnya, terutama si pemuda bermanik cerulean. "Kalian semua! Berhenti bermain-main dan cepat pulang!"

"Ha'i!" kor yang lain serempak, langsung bergegas agar tidak membuat sang Buchou makin kesal.

Tezuka mengunci ruang klub begitu semua anggota reguler pulang. Fuji menunggunya sambil beersandar pada dinding.

"Hari ini kau semangat sekali berbuat jahil," kometar Tezuka pada Fuji yang memiringkan kepala dengan ekspresi tak bersalah.

"Katakan saja suasana hatiku hari ini sedang bagus," balas Fuji disertai senyuman.

Tezuka menghela napas. "Kalau orang lain melihat mu sekilas mereka pasti akan berpikir kau itu tipe yang tenang dan pendiam, tapi sebenarnya kau adalah manusia paling unik yang pernah kutemui."

Fuji tertawa. "Aku memang terlahir unik Tezuka," lalu dia mendongak dan membuka matanya, "Lagipula kalau tidak begitu kau tidak akan pernah tertarik padaku. Aku tentu saja harus mencari cara spesial untuk memenangkan hatimu," goda Fuji dan mengedipakan mata.

Pipi Tezuka memerah tidak kentara, sayangnya Fuji menyadari dan tertawa lagi.

…

_WINE no iro shita SUNSET PARK_

_Suteki na ROMANCE shitai_

_OH DARLING, OH DARLING_

_I LOVE YOU!_

…

"Omong-omong Tezuka, apa kau luang sore ini?"

Tezuka menoleh. "Ya, kenapa?"

Fuji diam sejenak sebelum balas menatapnya. "Apa kau mau datang ke taman hiburan sore ini?" Fuji bertanya hati-hati.

Sekarang giliran Tezuka yang terdiam sejenak. Fuji meliriknya dengan ekspresi gugup.

"Hm… baiklah."

Mata Fuji terbuka karena takjub. "Hontou?" Fuji berseri-seri. Tezuka menahan dorongan untuk tersenyum. "Kalau begitu mari bertemu di taman jam empat sore ini."

.

Fuji menatap langit yang berwarna jernih kekuningan, mirip wine putih yang berkualitas. Ia menggenggam syal yang melingkari lehernya. Dia selalu berpendapat bahwa taman bermain di waktu senja seperti ini tampak begitu cantik. Sedikit kesan yang melankolis selalu menjadi favoritnya.

Fuji sebenarnya sudah melihat Tezuka yang menunggu di depan komidi putar, tapi dia masih diam di tempat, bersembunyi di balik stand penjual permen kapas.

Fuji terkekeh melihat Tezuka yang menontoni anak kecil mengendarai kuda-kuda poni di komidi putar.

Kencan di taman hiburan kedengarannya memamg klise tapi terkadang Fuji juga ingin mencoba merasakan kisah asmara manis yang klasik.

…

_Anata o yobidasu TELEPHONE CALL_

_Kimochi o wakatte hoshii_

_OH BABY, OH BABY_

_LOVE ME DO!_

…

Fuji berjalan dari tempatnya, tapi bukan menuju Tezuka, dia berjalan ke arah sebaliknya. Pemuda itu tersenyum begitu melihat wahana kesukaannya.

Fuji mengeluarkan ponsel lalu menghubingi sebuah nomor.

"Fuji, kau dimana?" suara beratTezuka menyambutnya tanpa basa-basi.

Fuji tertawa kecil, walau sedikit merasa bersalah. "Aku ada di depan bianglala."

Tezuka terdengar menggerutu. "Aku kesana."

"Ha'i," jawab Fuji ringan. "Oh, dan Tezuka, jangan membuat takut anak-anak yang ada di komidi putar."

Fuji tahu kalau di seberang sana Tezuka sedang memelotinya melalui ponsel.

.

Fuji memberi Tezuka sebuah wajah polos walaupun kening Tezuka berkerut dan matanya dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa ia sebal telah di jahili.

Fuji meraih tangan Tezuka, "Dari kecil aku suka sekali bianglala."

"Ku kira wahana kesukaanmu itu rumah hantu." Fuji terkekeh mendengar candaan Tezuka yang diucapkan dengan nada datar.

"Suka, tapi tidak sebanyak bianglala."

Fuji memandang bianglala yang tengah berputar. "Aku ini sentimental sekali ya," gumamnya.

Tezuka menoleh, menatap mata biru Fuji yang memantulkan cahaya jingga matahari senja. Fuji mendongak padanya dan tersenyum lembut.

Sebuah senyum tulus yang mencapai matanya yang seindah safir.

Tezuka selalu menyukai senyum yang satu ini. Langka. Indah. Jujur.

Disaat ini lah dia selalu bisa melihat siapa Fuji yang sebenarnya.

Sebuah makhluk indah yang tak terdefinisikan.

Disaat seperti ini lah dia tahu bahwa Fuji ingin dia mengetahui apa yang Fuji rasakan. Kejujuran yang biasa ia sembunyikan rapat di balik topeng senyuman.

Tezuka mengusap punggung tangan Fuji yang ada di dalam genggamannya.

"Ayo naik."

…

_Totte oki no shareta CHOCOLATE_

_Sore wa watashi no kuchibiru_

_Anata no ude no naka_

_Wazato rashiku hitomi o tsumutte agechau_

…

Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan. Perlahan naik sembari menikmati matahari terbenam dan pemandangan taman hiburan dari atas. Ketika hampir mencapai puncak, Fuji mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas selempangnya.

"Um… Aku membuat beberapa cokelat," gumamnya. "Ku harap kau suka."

Tezuka meraih kotak kecil tersebut. "Terima kasih."

Fuji mengangguk senang. "Kau bisa memakannya sekarang."

Tezuka mengangguk dan membuka kertas pembungkusnya. Ia mengambil sebuah lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. "Ini enak," sahutnya tersenyum tipis.

Senyum Fuji melebar, senang atas pujian dari Tezuka.

"Kau juga makan beberapa," Tezuka menyodorkan kotak tersebut pada Fuji. Fuji mengambil sebuah dan Tezuka memakan kembali satu cokelat, ia suka sekali dengan cokelat truffle yang Fuji buat.

Tezuka merasakan tarikan pada lengan kemejanya. Ia menoleh pada Fuji yang menatap padanya dengan sebuah cokelat terselib di antara bibir.

Tezuka diam, memandang ragu. Keduanya bertahan hanya saling menatap, tapi Fuji sabar menunggu.

Perlahan Tezuka mencondongkan tubuh dan dengan hati-hati menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Fuji.

Fuji menutup matanya begitu mereka berciuman. Hanyut dalam sensasi ciuman pertama mereka. Kedua lengan Tezuka memeluk pinggangnya dan tangan Fuji meraih pundak Tezuka.

Keduanya membuka mata begitu ciuman terputus. Wajah mereka memerah. Saling menatap dengan kening menempel. Fuji menutup matanya dan tersenyum. Merasakan Tezuka mengelus pipinya dan Fuji membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam rengkuhan lengan Tezuka.

…

_Ano hi karayo koi no CHOCOLATE_

_Gingami sotto hiraite_

_Kimochi o tashikamete_

_Daremo minna suteki na ROMANCE shichauno_

…

Tezuka menatap Fuji yang terlihat begitu nyaman dalam pelukannya. Menatap pemuda yang lebih kecil membuatnya teringat hari-hari yang telah mereka lalui.

Tezuka pertama kali menyadari kehadiran pemuda itu saat melihatnya mengembalikan pukulan yang meleset dengan begitu akurat. Saat itu Tezuka sadar, anak yang dianggapnya tak mencolok sebenarnya memiliki talenta tersembunyi.

Mereka pertama kali bicara saat Fuji menawarkan bantuan pada Tezuka yang dihukum memungut bola sendirian. Saat itu Tezuka tahu, keberanian besar yang ada pada anak bertubuh ramping tersebut.

Pertama kali mata biru tajam itu benar-benar terarah padanya, mata itu dipenuhi kemarahan. Pertandingan yang tak selesai tersebut yang mengikat mereka berdua, sebuah janji untuk mengulang pertandingan. Walau baru bisa dipenuhi dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Sejak hari itu, tak ada yang bisa mendeskripsikan hubungan mereka. Sahabat kah, rival kah. Keduanya saling mengerti satu sama lain tapi juga menutup diri.

Ibarat cokelat. Mereka adalah dua elemen berupa rasa pahit dan manis yang juga terintrepentasi pada persahabatan mereka.

Saling mengejar dan membuka tirai masing-masing. Mencoba mencopot dua topeng paling solid. Ekspresi stoik dan senyuman.

Sampai akhirnya bisa selalu bersisian dan saling memahami keheningan masing-masing. Sampai kata-kata tak diperlukan lagi untuk bercakap-cakap.

Dan perlahan tapi pasti perasaan mereka berubah. Kombinasi kekaguman dan rasa nyaman atas kehadiran yang lain berbaur. Sesuatu yang baru yang membuat mereka tertegun begitu menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Bukan hal yang mudah untuk menerimanya. Berkali-kali meyakinkan diri dan bertanya-tanya. Memastikan apa yang dipikirkan adalah salah. Dan akhirnya menyerah, menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka tidak bisa menolak.

Bagaimanapun juga, setiap orang, siapa pun itu, akan jatuh cinta. Hanya saja, kepada siapa, tidak ada yang bisa mengatur.

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Otanjoubi omedetou Syu-kun! XD

Aku bikin ini karena seneng tahun ini yang dapet giliran nyanyiin Valentine Kiss adalah karakter nomor satuku di Prince of Tennis! Mana tahun ini adalah tahun '19, angka kesukaanku :')

Funfact: Emang ada cokelat yang merknya Fujiya, dan fans banyak ngirimin Fuji cokelat itu.

Lagunya itu manis dan cheerfull jadi aku pengen bikin ficnya juga begitu. Di awal sih emmang cheerfull, tapi pas akhir entah kenapa jadi rada melankolis ^^" Moodnya berubah drastis ya… ._.

Awalnya aku mau post pas valentine tapi temen minta bday fic buat dia (kebetulan dia lahir sehari setelah valentine :v) jadilah ku undur dan sekallian jadiin yang ini bday fic buat Fuji.

Trims udah baca fic ini ^^ Review para readers akan menjadi penyemangat :)

Sincerely

Ai19


End file.
